


And Though I May Not Look Like Much, I'm Yours

by happyjoylucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so self indulgent it should be illegal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjoylucky/pseuds/happyjoylucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Louis and Harry met at The Script Concert like God intended?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Though I May Not Look Like Much, I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone so I apologize for any mistakes.

I was getting antsy in the backseat of the car. I'd waited months for this day to come around. I'd gotten tickets to see The Script for Christmas and I had been buzzing ever since.

"Stop tapping your foot, Harry, it's annoying." Gemma scolds without turning to face me. She's sat in front with her boyfriend, Matt.

"Sorry, just so excited." I nearly smash my face against the window when I see the venue less than a mile away.

I couldn't wait, I felt like this concert was going to change my life.

  
•••

As we get in line to have our tickets scanned, the group of kids behind us start laughing and talking quite loud.

I turn to see what caused their outburst and the first one of them I see just sends a polite smile my way.

My face heats up immediately. He's about a head taller than me, a lovely sun-kissed skin, his hair a lovely chestnut color in this light, but his eyes are what truly took my breath away. They were strikingly blue, I could write poems about them if I had a pen and paper on me. Hell I could fill a whole journal with poems about those eyes.

"C'mon Harry, you're gonna hold up the line." Gemma gently pulls me along and I turn away from Blue Eyes.

My heart jumps when I realize I was staring at him for who knows how long. Gemma takes my ticket from my hands and hands it to the waiting attendant.

"Are you having an out-of-body experience already? We haven't even gotten to our seats yet." Matt jokes.

I laugh, "I, um, I guess I am." I quickly turn my head to see if Blue Eyes was still close by.

I spotted him, staring back at me but heading to the opposite side of the venue. My heart sinks to the floor, I'll never see him at this point.

I hurry after Gemma and Matt. I may be slightly disappointed about not seeing the gorgeous stranger ever again, but I was about to see one of my favorite bands and immediately pepped up again.

  
•••

About halfway through the opening acts I find myself hurriedly walking to the toilets. I didn't want to have to leave in the middle of the main performance. I didn't want to miss a second of it.

When I see how long the line is I internally groan. I didn't want to wait in that, so I went off to find another bathroom.

Miraculously I found one closer to the entrance with no line. I pick u my pace and just as I turn the corner I run into someone.

"Oof!" I nearly topple over with the force I hit them with, but they're catching me before I reach a tipping point.

"Hey." I look up to see Blue Eyes smiling at me again.

"Oh...um hey." I stand up straight, his hands falling away from my upper arms.

"Sorry about that, I was just trying not to miss too much of the concert so...yeah."

"It's alright. Just be careful, it might not be someone who's willing to catch you before you fall next time."

I nod as I try to think of something else to say, "I need to wee."

"I'm Louis." He says at the same time. Oh, "Sorry, what?" He laughs softy.

"I said I'm Harry." I try to play it off.

He laughs again, "Pretty sure you said you needed to use the facilities."

I nod. There's a beat of awkward silence before I rush into a stall. I've gone and made a fool of myself.

Once I've relieved myself I mope over to the sink to wash my hands. Once again I blew my chance at talking to Blue-Eyed Louis.

I shuffle sadly out into the main hall and see Louis leaning against the wall.

"Anyway," he jumps back into conversation at once, "like I said, I'm Louis."

He gives me his hand to shake and I somehow manage to grab it and shake it like my mother so respectfully raised me to, "Harry."

"You're quite cute, Harold." He squeezes my hand before releasing it.

"Oh, it's just Harry, not um, not Harold."

"Ah. Right." We stand together quietly. There's no awkward silence though, just a comfortable one where Louis and I are admiring one another.

"You're cute, Harry."

The blood is rushing in my ears in a rhythmic beat and wait no...that's not my heartbeat, that's a drum roll and cymbals crashing. Then I recognize the intro to one of my favorite songs.

My eyes nearly bulge out of my head, "Oh my god! It's starting!" Without thinking I grab his hand and pull him along with me. We're running as fast as we can back to my seat and wait-- could Louis even sit with me? When the first acts were about five open seats between me and the next patron.

Screw it. We make it to my seat and Gemma and Matt look at me with perplexed expressions, "Harry who's this?" She asks

"His name's Louis, friend from school." She buys it and soon enough I'm singing and shouting along to all of my favorite songs.  
  
The best part is Louis is doing the exact same thing, he's jumping and singing and dancing a stiff dance, but we start laughing together like we're actual longtime friends.

Soon they slow things down and I'm Yours begins to play.

Louis nudges my shoulder and I'm on alert again. He probably wants to go back to his friends. It was such a stupid idea to drag him along with me and spend the better half of the concert with me.

I try to mask my emotions as I look up at him, expecting him to tell me he's gonna go. But he doesn't. Instead he smiles and scoots closer to me, the back of his hand touches mine and I feel his pinky link with mine, "Is this okay?" He whispers, before checking to see if Gemma and Matt are looking.

I look over to them as well, but they're too wrapped up in staring into each other's eyes. I smile at Louis and nod.

  
•••

A pit forms in my stomach when the concert comes to an end. Louis will have to go back to his friends and I'll never see him again.

"Ready, Harry?" Gemma asks

No, "Yeah." I look back at Louis before pulls his phone out of his pocket and wordlessly shoves it into my hand.

I stare down at it for a moment before realizing I was meant to put my number in. I laugh nervously before shakily entering the digits.

"I'll call you, yeah?"

I nod before following after Gemma and Matt. I try to look back at Louis but I lose sight of him in a crowd.

That night when I get home, he still hasn't called. I think about praying before I go to bed but how would I phrase something like that?

Dear God please let this man-boy call me so we can get married and have children. No.

Dear God please let him call me and I'll be the kindest human being alive. That's a better one.

Dear God--

My phone vibrates obnoxiously, it's an unknown number. I answer it immediately.

"H-hello?"

"Harry?"

"Louis?"

"Yeah." I hear a soft laugh.

  
•••

Our first date is a supervised one, Gemma and Matt sit at a table a little ways away from ours. We met each other halfway since he lived in Doncaster.

I learn that he's two years older than me, and he's got four sisters, and he enjoys playing football as well as acting, but when he started talking about singing his eyes lit up so bright.

I listen to him gush about the plays he's auditioned for at school and can't help but smile.

"Would you ever try out for a singing show?"

"Like the X-factor? Maybe, but my voice isn't that strong."

"I don't believe you."

"Well I'll just have to sing for you one day."

"Alright then."

  
•••

We'd been together for four months and they were, in a word, magical. While it was a lot of effort since it was long-distance, we saw each other as often as we could.

When Louis wasn't working on the weekends or I didn't have any extra schoolwork, we'd go on dates or go to one another's house.

I remember one date quite vividly, as our parents were allowing me to sleepover at Louis' since we were on holiday from school. I'd baked some cookies to bring over for Louis' family.

They were all so grateful and Louis' mum, Johanna, or Jay as she requested, begged for the recipe.

"Sorry, it's an old family secret." I grin as Louis reaches for his third one.

She smiles, "Well you're part of our family, so whenever you'd like to reveal the recipe I'll be here."

"Mum!" Louis mumbles, sending some crumbs into his lap.

"I'm just saying, Boobear." She hands her phone to Daisy to play with.

I watch how he blushes at the nickname, embarrassed at the use of it. I lean over to kiss his cheek and I see a flash out of the corner of my eye.

Daisy laughs from behind Jay's phone, "Oh! What a lovely picture!"

She shows us and I immediately love it. Louis' for a cookie halfway in his mouth and his eyes are wide with surprise.

Jay sends it to me and I make it my background photo.

That night, when we're curled up together on the couch watching Grease, he presses his lips to my forehead.

"Haz?"

"Hmm?" My eyes are barely staying open.

"I- I love you." He whispers so quietly I think I heard him incorrectly.

"Huh?"

He clears his throat, "I love you."

I look up at him. I'd known from the moment I looked at those eyes that they held something wonderful. Not only was it a pure soul, but it could be my future.

Sure we are young, but what matters is that we're together now and how Louis makes me feel and how I feel about him and also I should respond to his confession out loud.

"I love you too."

  
•••

Four years later, we're still together. We both tried out for the Xfactor despite so many people being against it and made it through. We sang I'm Yours together because it seemed appropriate. At one point we thought we were being sent home, until we were put in a group with three other boys. We'd gotten to know them before, but now we'd be spending our days competing together.

We didn't win the competition, though. We were the third to the last finalists before we were cut from the show. And Zayn had something that rang true to this day, "This isn't the last of One Direction."

So here we are, five years to the day that I met Louis at The Script gig. I want to post something on social media about our anniversary but I had no clue what to do.

I see Louis grabbing a cookie from the craft table. Then I get an idea.

"Babe, can we take a selfie?"

His head whips around quickly, "Why?"

"Because I want to." I pout

"Alright, you big baby." He comes over and once he fixes his hair he pulls a face, the same enthusiastic one he saves for the fans. Me included.

I close my eyes and kiss is cheek.

I make sure to press the button a few times before deciding one of the photos would work.

Before I get a chance to look down at my phone Louis presses a kiss to my lips, "Happy Anniversary, love."

"Happy Anniversary, Boobear."

He rolls his eyes before going back to the table for another cookie.

I check the photos before opening Twitter. I spend a good five minutes searching for the specific photo before typing out the caption and finally posting it.

Thirty seconds later, Louis is pulling his phone out of his pocket. The smile that takes over his face is breathtaking.

"You think you're so clever, don't you? Using Ed as a romantic crutch again." He sits down next to me and runs his fingers through my hair, I close my eyes at the feeling.

"I couldn't have chosen a more accurate phrase." I lean forward and whisper against his lips, "That picture was taken only hours before you told me you loved me."

"I won't wait so long to say it now."

 


End file.
